I'll come running
by Elvish Tears
Summary: It's nearly a year after the defeat of sin and tidus' dissapearance... Life goes on in besaid and feelings fly. Bad summary. My first R rated fic, so be gentle. Yuna:Tidus, Lulu:Wakka, Rikku:Clasko
1. Tainted Perfection

..Authors Note:  
  
I don't own Final Fantasy X or any of the Final Fantasies for that matter. So there. Yeah, who's talking now, huh?! Wait... Isn't that a bad thing......? ^_^'  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Just like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that, It was a typical sunny day in Besaid. None of the Villagers could remember the last time that the weather had been less than perfect. The clear azure waves rolled in from the sea, crested impressively before rolling in smoothly to the dazzling white sand, that was the Besaid beach. Palm trees sang in the cool sea breeze and every so often the sound of birds or boats cutting through the waves offshore would spiral off into the cloudless sky.  
  
Yuna stretched out on her towel in near content. Despite the clear hot day, which Yuna grudgingly conceded, was closer to annoyingly sunny as apposed to Perfect, she wasn't inclined to remove her somewhat modest and heavy clothing, that she so frequently wore. Shading her eyes with one delicate hand, with longish nails that were painted a delicate pink, she gazed up into the sky to watch a small wisp of cloud spin into nothingness. The Ex Summoner looked away in disgust and draped one of her pink and white half sleeves over her face, to shield it from the sun's stare. Everything had to remind her of Tidus now... Didn't it?  
  
Tiring of her plaguing thoughts, she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. After gazing at the crystalline perfection of the sea for a few minutes, she began to notice the sun more and more until she finally pulled back her purple and white pleated skirt, and yanked off her boots. She tossed them absently beside her towel as she rose and stumbled quickly to the cool shoreline to avoid burning her feet in the hot sand, before picking up her skirts and wading quickly into the surf, with somewhat childish abandon.   
  
The once and again captain of the Besaid Aurochs Blitzball team strode in a relaxed fashion down the path from the village towards the beach, with his tanned and muscular arm around his wife, Lulu. After Yuna had defeated sin, the two had finally settled old scores, and after leaving a certain amount of time for grieving over the loss of Yuna's youngest guardian, they announced their surprise engagement.   
  
Maybe not such a surprise..... Lulu thought as she smiled warmly at her husband of seven months. She adjusted his arm about her shoulders so she could walk even closer beside him. Seeing her engagement and marriage as a new begginning, she had shed the old leather, belt laden dress she had worn for many years, in favour of a black halternecked sundress, that was teamed up with a pair of black sandals that wrapped up around her slender calves. Lulu reasoned with herself that her new dress was a lot more comfortable compared to the old one and it still showed off her physical assets, so she found no fault in the change. Her husband approved too, which was an added bonus...  
  
Lulu removed Wakka's hand from about her shoulders before playfully taking his hand and swinging it back and forth in an overly dramatic way as they walked. Wakka continued the childish swinging as he looked at her in a gently amused fashion. Lulu blushed a pale pink and smiled a little sheepishly.   
  
"Hmm?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"You just seem especially happy today, Lu." Wakka answered, smiling.  
  
The Black Mage pondered that for a moment and flicked a braid back over her shoulder.  
  
"You're right. I have no Idea why though.." she said finally, adding a skip or two into her steps and giving the Blitzer a girly little smile.   
  
In response he grinned impishly before taking Lulu up in his arms and swinging her around a few times, making her squeal with delight. They were both laughing when Wakka gently put her down again. They paused for a moment, just before the path met the beach. Lulu Held out her arms, silently asking for a hug. Wakka complied, before gently touching his wife's smooth cheek.   
  
"I do love you Lu." He said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Lulu blushed rosily. It was these little things Wakka did to make her feel appreciated, that Lulu absolutely adored about him. She was one of the few people who knew how gentle and caring Wakka was underneath his somewhat rugged and tough exterior. Still blushing, she stood up on her tip toes and gave him soft kiss on the lips.  
  
" I know" she replied with a playful imitation of superiority as she took his hand. "Let's go and call Yuna."   
  
Wakka nodded and they continued to walk down towards Yuna's towel.   
  
Halfway there Lulu stopped and sadly gestured to Yuna, who had gotten up and was running towards the water, apparently too deep in thought to have seen them.  
  
"Great.. So just as we come to take her home, she has fun, ya?" Wakka said, sighing.  
  
Lulu bowed her head in a silent agreement.  
  
"I think this is the first time she's actually smiled since...." Lulu's voice cracked and she fell silent.   
  
Neither of them felt the need to finish the sentence. Wakka knew Lulu was referring to The Final defeat of sin, which ultimately ended in Tidus' disappearance. No body really knew exactly what happened between Yuna and her Guardian in Lake Macalania, except for Kimahri. Still, even if anyone did manage to get any information out of him, they wouldn't fully understand the full extent of the emotional connection that had occurred.  
  
Wakka nodded. "yeah... It looks that way..."  
  
He couldn't think of anything else to say as he stood beside Lulu watching their little sister figure stand in the surf.  
  
Yuna sighed with a deep-seated relief as the cool water swelled up around her ankles and then her knees with the approach of a new wave in the continuing ebb and flow of the tides. Forgetting about her long skirt, she leaned over slightly and let the water run through her hands. Rivulets of water flew off her fingers, with the force of the swell, and splashed onto her shoulders to ease a bit of the discomfort the sun had brought to her over the afternoon. She absently thought how she would love to live in the sea and how lucky blitzers are to be able to hold their breath for so long. Those thoughts alone brought back a lot of memories. The Aurochs finally took out the Cup. It was a great day. Wakka and Lulu formally announced their engagement, and everyone was happy for awhile. Then, there was the not so successful tournament, held before Operation Mi'hen. Yuna stood still, a lump growing in her throat.   
  
~If we ever get separated, just whistle, and i'll come running....~   
  
She remembered that moment well... But it also made her remember something else that the Fayth of Shiva had said to her, one time in Macalania. Something about Dreams and the Sea... Yuna almost automatically raised her hand to her lips, but before she could even take a breath...  
  
"Yuna!"  
  
The young girl turned around in surprise and her arm fell guiltily to her side. Lulu and Wakka ran to the shoreline, with almost perfectly matched 'worried expressions.' Yuna lowered her gaze and walked over to them, hands clasped, as she did when she was nervous.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, in typical Yuna understatement, her dress and sleeves dripping water.  
  
Lulu smiled fondly. "It's time to go." She said, covering her mouth with one hand to hide a smile.   
  
They all walked back to Yuna's towel. Yuna looked with distaste at her sandy feet and her big, black boots. She wasn't normally a fussy or stubborn person, but the idea of walking back to the village with her feet cased up in the heat and sand that was her boots and feet, really didn't appeal to her. Without thinking, she stepped back and raised her arms to call Valefor.  
  
After a few moments Yuna realised that nothing was happening and that her surrogate family were looking at her strangely with mixed looks of sympathy and concern. She dropped her arms and fumbled for the corner of her sleeve to wipe away the tears of sadness and shame that had welled up in her mismatched eyes and were threatening to fall. In an effort to cover up the awkward moment, Wakka scratched the back of his neck and spoke brightly.  
  
" Uh... Next time maybe you should bring your beach clothes, ya?"  
  
Yuna turned, and fled. Wakka went to follow, but Lulu caught his arm.  
  
"She'll be ok."  
  
After a moment's consideration, Lulu took hold of Wakka's arm and raised her own into the air. A blinding white and blue sphere of energy appeared above their heads. The Light engulfed them and they vanished.  
  
Moment's later they appeared back in the Village. Wakka stumbled around for a moment or two, clutching at his head. Lulu had used that spell quite a few times in their youth, when Yuna, Wakka, Chappu and herself had been somewhere they shouldn't have been, But Wakka never fully adjusted to the stepping through space like that.  
  
"Gee Lu." He said breathlessly. "Haven't seen that one in awhile, ya?"  
  
A hint of a smile touched the Black Mage's full lips as she spoke.  
  
"I used it back in Luca... But you were off playing Blitzball." She paused for a moment.  
  
"I don't know... I just want to be home when she gets here."  
  
After Sin's demise, Lulu and Wakka carefully snuck around during the few months before the Blitzball tournament, to be together. After that it was no longer necessary, so Lulu moved out of her Hut off the "main street" and In with Wakka. It was pretty crowded in his Hut, when you added up that Yuna was living with them. Especially allowing for the privacy young couples seem to need. Plus, Rikku came to stay rather frequently... Finally, after a few weeks of close calls and bathroom sharing, Wakka sold his Hut to Clasko, the Chocobo Breeder, and bought a new place on the other side of the temple. It worked out well, since they had their own place, Clasko had his own place and So did Yuna. Funnily enough, while in town Rikku seemed to stay at Clasko's a lot more than with her quiet cousin... Go figure.  
  
Lulu lead Wakka off the Main Street and down the grassy path to Secluded place, that was Yuna's new home. They had intended to go inside and start cooking tea for her, but the light was on and Yuna's boots and towel sat on the front porch, indicating that Yuna had tricks of her own. Shaking their heads, Lulu and Wakka, turned and walked to their own house. 


	2. Just because you're beautiful

It was fairly late in the night before the village of Besaid resembled anything quiet. Clasko looked quickly around Wakka's old Hut, before stepping outside and locking the door. After he had bought the place, he had turned it into the office for his Chocobo business. He made a very good profit, as now people didn't have to go all the way to the Calm Lands for good Chocobos. Behind his Office was the Chocobo Huts and Pens, then in a bit of forest, his house he had built. All fenced in one nice block. He sighed and began to walk back to his house. His life was great at the moment. He had his property, millions of Gil, a great business... But he felt something was missing. He felt stupid complaining, because he was luckier than a LOT of people, but still... Y'know.... He secured the lock on the last pen and the Chocobo in side 'kwekked' happily at him. Clasko scratched it's head affectionately before walking up the short path to his home.  
  
Once inside, he flicked on the light switch and stretched wearily, throwing his yellow and blue shirt on the floor. Although he didn't notice, he had changed vastly since the defeat of sin. He had lost that chubby look about him and was now lean with nicely defined muscles. He'd developed a bit of a tan and his gingery blond hair had grown to his shoulders, so he had it tied back in a ponytail, but the shorter bits near his face kept falling out. The young man just ignored it, as he devoted himself to the Chocobos, but unknown to him, there were quite a few girls dreaming about him each night. Tightening the belt on his jeans, he walked into his bedroom and stopped.  
  
"R-Rikku?" He asked, smiling in disbelief. "You're not due in town for months!"  
  
The small blonde who sat on the end of his bed, looked up, her hair falling off her face. Her usually flawless skin, was marred with a few bruises and a cut down one cheek. Clasko strode towards her, arm outstretched, and the Al Bhed Flinched away from him. He looked confused and lowered his arm.  
  
"Rikku." He said gently, trying to catch her eye. "I'm not going to hurt you. Ever. I Promise."  
  
The Albhed nodded and smiled wanly. Clasko shook his head and gently cupped her chin in his hands, looking her squarely in the face.  
  
"Was it Nimrook, Rikku?" he asked firmly.  
  
Rikku avoided his gaze.  
  
"N-no." She said, quivering.  
  
Clasko sighed.  
  
"Ok. Whatever you say..." he said, relenting. The Chocobo breeder walked over to his closet and rummaged around. He pulled a plain Blue shirt and it handed over to his friend.  
  
"Here. Take this. You can stay here as long as you need to."  
  
Rikku looked at the double bed and opened her mouth to speak, but Clasko cut her off.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch. Yell if you need me." He walked out of the room and closed the door, with a click.  
  
Rikku clutched the shirt close to her body. She resented the fact that Clasko had been so short with her, but she knew it was her fault. She knew she should have told the truth, but it would mean a major blow to her pride. Rikku and Clasko had been friends for awhile, since the beginning of the Eternal Calm. After Yuna had presented her speech to Spira, about their liberation from fear, Rikku had hung around for awhile before travelling to the Calm Lands and Mt. Gagazet to research the Machina fiends that had somehow populated the area. And so they had met. At one stage they had engaged in a 'no strings attached' kind of relationship with each other, so they could get the things they were seeking with out the risky full commitment of a normal relationship. It seemed however that Clasko didn't quite see his rendezvous with the bubbly Al Bhed girl as being no strings and had developed feelings beyond the lust and affection that made their superficial relationship work. So when Rikku started walking out with Nimrook, the super fit and super famous Goalie for the Al Bhed Psyches, It really shook the Clasko up, and caused a deep rift in his and Rikku's friendship. She'd still hung out with him every so often, but things had never been the same. So to admit that she'd broken Clasko's heart to have her own broken, would be perhaps the hardest thing Rikku could possibly do at this point in her life...  
  
Rikku sighed quietly and began unlacing her boots and placing them neatly at the end of the bed. With her new found fame, based on Sin's defeat and dating an Al Bhed Psyche, she felt she needed a new look. She was only 15 after all when sin had been destroyed and she had started dating Nimrook. Almost a child and her looks, while they did expose a fair amount of skin, still held a certain childish innocence about them. That, was totally inaccurate to Rikku's personality. So she'd turned around and ran almost in the completely opposite direction. She wore an assortment of micro minis, bikinis, thongs, other provocative forms of underwear, boots, scarves and half sleeves. She'd allowed her golden hair to grow, and kept it out of her face with the means of a visor and intricate braiding and ponytails. It definitely made her look more mature than her fresh 16 years, or at least less innocent. If nothing else, she became a bubbly, sexy new figure for the media. She tenderly touched the rapidly swelling bruise on her cheek and winced. Peeling off her clothes, save her bikini top and boy leg shorts, she pulled on Clasko's shirt and climbed into bed, a confusing myriad of emotions.  
  
After closing the door, Clasko immediately regretted doing so. Rikku was hurting... He should be there for her and supporting her through this hard time, not walking away.... He clenched his fists repeatedly as he sat down on the sofa, trying to sort out his thoughts. With a certain disgust at himself, he admitted that he still loved her. He never thought, during the times they had spoken briefly on Yuna's pilgrimage, that she would be the kind of person who would play around with people's feelings and thoughts like she did. She was only 15 and barely 16 now, and just look at her... Clasko cursed himself for letting himself fall for the pretty girl. No. He cursed himself for just getting involved with an immature child, like she was, at all. It was with a raging bitterness that he lay down on the sofa and tried to sleep. 


End file.
